Mantine Surf
Mantine Surf is a minigame in . It is a specific type of Poké Ride where the user rides on the back of a to surf on the ocean waves. This allows the to travel between the Surf Spots located at the beaches on each of Alola's islands. There are four beaches in Alola where the player can Mantine Surf at with each course increasing in length and difficulty. * Normal Course: Big Wave Beach * Super Course: Heahea Beach * Hyper Course: Ula'ula Beach * Master Course: Poni Beach The player first gains access to Mantine Surf after Hau suggests they try it to travel from Big Wave Beach to Heahea Beach. Gameplay While riding on Mantine's back, the player surfs on the ocean waves while performing moves to get a high score. While Mantine moves forward automatically, the player can move it left or right by sliding the Circle Pad in the desired direction. When riding on a wave, the player can slide the Circle Pad left to surf down the wave and increase Mantine's speed, and also increase speed if they slide the Circle Pad to the right while near the wave's trough. As this happens, an air current will surround Mantine and change color the more its speed increases. At its lowest, the air current will be white, but can be increased to yellow and then orange. Once the desired speed has been reached, the player can launch themselves into the air by sliding the Circle Pad right while riding a wave. The faster Mantine is going will determine how far it will fly. While the player is surfing, several wild Pokémon will appear on the overworld to serve as obstacles. Coming into contact with these will cause the player to spin out and lose speed. remain stationary but will be knocked underwater if the player crashes into them, rocks housing and will remain standing but knock the Pokémon into the sea if the player crashes into them, and will attempt to chase the player and charge at them, and may strike from behind if a player lands from a nearby wave. When playing the Hyper or Master Courses, will occasionally emerge from the waves and take up the majority of the lower surfing area. Crashing into multiple obstacles in a row within several seconds or crashing into a Wailord will knock the player off Mantine. Once a Course has been completed, the player will receive Beach Points depending on how well they did. Although they have different names, Beach Points merely another way to earn Battle Points. While the amount of Beach Points earned grows slowly until about 10 at around a score of 70,000, from then onward the rate begins to rise exponentially. The maximum amount of Beach Points that can be earned in a single session is 50, capping at a score of 140,000. After becoming No. 1 by achieving the high scores on all four Mantine Surf courses, the player can go to the Heahea Branch of the Surf Association to receive a special that knows the special move from the Boss of Surf Association. Moves While in the air, the player can slide the Circle Pad in any direction to have Mantine spin and twist to earn points. Sliding the Circle Pad up, down, left, and right will allow the player to perform a Front Flip, Backflip, Left Roll, and Right Roll, respectively. If Mantine is still moving as it lands back onto the wave, the player will crash, lose their accumulated speed and take several seconds for Mantine to resurface. By chaining several moves together, Mantine will perform a specific bold move, earning even more points than usual. Waiting until the bubble around the player dissipates before using another move will increase the amount of points gained. Initially, the player only has access to three specific moves, but more can be obtained by coming in first on each course. * Spiral — Available from the start. This move can be performed by doing three Right Rolls in a row. * Spiral — Available from the start. This move can be performed by doing three Left Rolls in a row. * 360 — Learned after becoming No. 1 on one course. This move can be performed by doing a Front Flip, Backflip, and a Front Flip in succession. ** Performing this move when the waves are high earns the player more points than usual. * Twist — Learned after becoming No. 1 on two courses. This move can be performed by doing three Backflips in a row. ** Performing this move when the waves are low earns the player more points than usual. * 720 — Learned after becoming No. 1 on three courses. This move can be performed by doing a Right Roll, Left Roll, Right Roll, and a Front Flip in succession. ** This move earns the player a large number of points regardless of the size of the wave it was performed on. * Over-the- — Learned after becoming No. 1 on all courses and then talking to the Boss of the Surf Association. This move can be performed by spinning in all four directions in turn. ** Performing this move once earns the player a large number of points, but doing it multiple times in a row will cause them to lose points. * Splash — Available from the start. This move can be performed by failing to complete each of the other moves. ** Performing this move only once earns the player a large number of points. See also * Poké Ride * Ultra Warp Ride * Soaring in the sky Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics